Upper-torso garments typically include various parts configured to cover an upper-torso region of a wearer. For example, upper-torso garments often include a chest-covering portion and a back-covering portion. In addition, upper-torso garments may include various textiles and material types, which are sometimes selected based on various properties. An example of one type of textile that may have various properties and that may be used to construct at least part of an upper-torso garment is a knit textile.